


Nature’s Heart

by treedunked



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dryad AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treedunked/pseuds/treedunked
Summary: In the heart of the forest, there is a strange creature that Indrid meets. He is a little surprised, to say the least.Duck is a dryad AU.





	Nature’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! it was for an ask prompt! if you’re interested in seeing more of this au, lemme know!! 
> 
> talk dryads to me @aubreylittlee on tumblr!

Even in Slyvain, Indrid had never seen a creature like Duck before. While Indrid was wondering the Monogehela Forest, he had found him amongst a clearing with wildflower all around him. He was kneeled in the grass, the thin blades swaying around him and the light dancing off his figure. He was dark skinned, with flowers and leaves strewn in his dark hair that reflected a strange blue in the light. Foliage covered his whole body, and Indrid noted the soil that covered his feet. From his head, two branches like antlers sprouted from his skull with flowers that were blooming and fluttering in the light.

He seemed so serene just kneeling there, and Indrid took a moment to consider whether to approach him in his human or Slyph form. Obviously, they were both of nonhuman races, but he didn’t want to scare the creature away. He closed his eyes and focused on the futures, and predicted that while in most futures approaching as his 7ft terrifying mothlike form wouldn’t necessarily _scare_ the other man away, he did definitely startle him.

Yet in all futures he seemed apprehensive, as if being approached by a creature at all was a cause for contention. Indrid settled that his human form would be less alarming and kept his glasses on ( he was already in it, as he wouldn’t be caught dead as mothman in the middle of day— that was a beginner’s mistake! ).

The only problem was in all the futures, this man would stare at him with large blue eyes that would stare through him knowingly. Indrid thought about mangroves growing in briny water, the nature interlopping on the sea. Indrid would lose his composure, because he’d never seen something of the dryad’s capacity. He saw himself stuttering out a hello, a “don’t be afraid”, and could practically feel the heat creeping into the back of his neck as a worried expression turn into a curious smile. Apprehensive, yet exploring.

Sure it was nerve wracking, but Indrid wouldn’t allow himself not to at least attempt to befriend the creature. Not with all the futures with that gaze.

Approaching him was easy enough, his feet barely made a sound as he trekked over to where Duck was sitting. The dryad seemed to acknowledge him when he observed the shadow cast over him, obscuring the sunlight that danced over his form. Indrid felt imposing suddenly, as if he was interrupting something sacred. Never before had he felt like such an intruder, but as he cast his shadow over the being he felt wrong.

The dryad shifted from where he kneeled and placed his broad hands to the ground, pushing up and pulling himself to his feet. His eyes widened for a moment, taking in the sight of the gaunt wiry man. Currently, Indrid was swaddled in a sweater in hot weather because he can’t handle the slightest chill. He probably looked strange, and suddenly self consciousness warmed his face, thank the crystal he was tan enough to where blush was hardly an issue.

“ You’re… not a Ranger, are you?” Indrid didn’t bother interrupting, wanting to hear every word he drawled out. His voice was deep and Indrid appreciated each syllable he spoke. “N-no, not really. I’m… not a threat though. Don’t be alarmed.” Indrid’s voice came out less concise then usual, normally he could churn out sentence after sentence without a break in his flow. To be fair though, he had met anyone so… magnetic.

“ Well, dang. I… really shouldn’t be out here. You uhhh, aren’t gonna go blathering about this to every human you see right? Cause if so I’m gonna have some friends who will be preeeeetty mad at me.” Duck put emphasis of the “pretty”, and one of his hands went to rub the back of his hair, the antlers swaying with every stroke.

“I can assure you I have no intentions of that. I’m a bit of an… enigma myself. I don’t really go out in public much at all nowadays.” Indrid admitted, narrating these thoughts with his hands neatly to his side. Duck thought this over for a second, then worried expression turned to a smile. “Well then. I’m Duck. Uh. It’s a nickname.”

He extended a hand.

“Indrid. Indrid Cold.”

They shared a smile, and Indrid got the impression that this would be the beginning of a very interesting relationship.


End file.
